The invention relates to a differential drive having a drive housing with a rotatably supported drivable differential carrier. The differential carrier accommodates straight-toothed and helically toothed output gears. The output gears are connected to each other via differential gears. The differential gears are on an axis parallel to the axis of the output gears with a first group of differential gears engaging one of the output gears and a second group of differential gears engaging the other output gear. Each of the differential gears of one group engages at least one of the differential gears of the other group. The tooth heads of the output gears are held in cylindrical apertures of the differential carrier.
Differential drives of this type are known from GB 1 099 717. These differential carriers consists of several parts and include covers provided with projections for receiving roller bearings. The differential carrier is thus doubly supported in the drive housing. These carriers require a large number of parts and a centering means provided at the projections relative to the central carrier part and the bearing seat which make them expensive to produce.